


First

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anon fill, Kyousuke's mom just wants Kyou to be happy, alpha Tomoe, omega Kyousuke, they're first years here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: hello! if you are not busy can you make headcanons about kyousuke's first heat without tomoe? love ur blog!!xx</p>
<p>Tomoe Yagami was a lot of firsts for Kyousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Tomoe Yagami had been a lot of firsts for Kyousuke. He was the first date that felt like something, he was the first ‘got-caught-by-family’, he was the first awkward stuttering mess to ever ask Kyousuke for more than a pen to borrow. He was the first alpha to last more than three weeks, the first alpha who lasted long enough to give Kyousuke a token.

And now, he was the first apha that Kyousuke had to leave during his heat. Before Tomoe it hadn’t been a problem, seeing as how most of the half-dozen alphas before him had always left when Kyousuke said they wouldn’t be spending that ‘special time of the month’ together. After all, an attractive omega like Kyousuke had classmates lining up to court him like he was some feat-of-strength game at a fair.

Kyousuke buried his nose in the jacket he held, keening pitifully. The jacket wasn’t his, of course. It was Tomoe’s. Just the lingering scent of breathmints and paper set Kyousuke on fire, driving the omega mad at every inhale. No other alpha had ever made Kyousuke  _ want _ like this, never made him wet like this.

His heats were short enough, four days at max. He could do this.

* * *

 

_He can do this. He's done it before, he can do it again and he'll be doing it for a long time._

“Kyousuke?” Shimura Kuga called, gently rapping his knuckles against his son’s door. “I brought you some water and crackers. You’ve gotta keep your strength up…”

There was Kyousuke, silver hair fanned over his shoulders and pillow. Those lovely grey eyes were screwed shut, his entire lanky body curled around a jacket with a slowly-but-surely fading scent.

“Kyousuke…” Shimura sighed. He knew all too well was an unaccompanied heat could be like. 

“Tomoe.” Kyousuke sobbed into the jacket. “Where’s Tomoe, I want Tomoe!”

Shimura pulled his son to his bosom, letting the teen weep into his chest. Slick was staining Shimura’s sweatpants, but it was nothing a quick run through the wash wouldn’t fix. “Oh, honey. You told him to stay away, remember?”

Kyousuke whined, fisting his mother’s shirt. “I don’t care, I want Tomoe here  _ now _ .”

_ Only two more years. _

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at http://prince-of-stride-omegaverse.tumblr.com/ and scream at me about the abo parkour gays


End file.
